Talk:Helicopter
Untitled This page says that Sonic Boom increases damage by 25%. The page for Sonic Boom and RPG x2 say 10%. Either this page, or the other 2 pages need to be fixed. Aerial battles I was on Highrise and a friendly Harrier was in the sky. A few moments later, however, a enemy attack helicopter came in. Oddly enough the two aircraft started to shoot each other, though the Harrier won after launching a missile and killing the chopper. My question is if this was a unique situation or do attack aircraft do this normally? Theron Julius 21:54, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Yah, harriers will most likely always take out the helicopter, they even take out Pave Lows too. 03:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Call of duty 4 single player I'd like to add that friendly attack helicopters react differently when you shoot them. For example, the two AH-1s at the end of The Bog are indestructable and shooting them with any weapon, machine gun, grenade launcher or even RPG will not affect them in any way. The Mi-28 in Safehouse, however, is not affected by your normal bullets, but hitting it with your M-203 or an RPG will make you lose showing the "friendly fire"-screen. But I haven't got an account, so maybe someone having one will edit it :) airstrike can an airstrike kill a chopper? 01:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) MW2 glitch? I've hear, that this killstreak sometimes doesen't count towards your killstreak, is this true? Finlandomg 16:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hind and Cobra? MW2 i know that the multiplayer announcer in mw2 will either say, enemy "hind" \ "cobra" incoming. depending on what team your on. but is there an actual difference between the two? or do all attack helicopters look the same? 20:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :They'll look different. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 16:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Minimal difference except that the hind is much larger profile from every angle making it easier to shoot down. Agent Tasmania 07:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Seperate Article? Shouldn't the MW2 Attack helicopter have a separate article? It's a killstreak, so wouldn't it go on its own article? The precision airstrike has a separate article from the call of duty 4 airstrike, so why not this one? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 16:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thought proved wrong! I am unaware if anyone else here has heard but a few of my higher level prestige friends were saying that the Attack helicopter will only attack the top 3 players on the opposing team. I do not know whether they are thinking for the better trying to encourage more people to use harriers (when really we should be disencouraging them, it be nice to see something different being used,) or if this was some gossip past down by the un-ligitimate 10th prestiger that appears to gloat and brag in every lobby of TDM. None the less, watching the scoreboard as an attack helicopter mowed down my non cold blooded allies i noticed that they were no where near the higher ranking members of the team as in 1st, 2nd or 3rd, so whether this is a popular belief i am unaware of however if anyone else here has heard of such i would appretiate it if you would take it in my liberty to edit the attack helicopter killstreak page, or section, since i am rather new here (as in i made this account 5 minutes ago) and would not want to ruin the site. Thanks in advance. Souldude151 02:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) 1st July :I've been targeted by different helicopters some seconds after entering a match. Me thinks they target any hot-blooded enemies. Frustraatio 10:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC)